Love No More
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if Scarlett was to leave Rhett? Instead of Rhett leaving a heart broken Scarlett? Read and you will find out. Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**Love No More**

**A/N**: Bonnie is still alive in this one shot.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

The blustery wind whipped through the air causing the leaves to rattle in the trees.

A rather middle aged man sat in a chair in a large study, overlooking the nearby street. Where he could watch people rushing by on the street below while he stared out the window looking out, the darkness of the room began to take over. As a sigh escaped his lips while thoughts ran through He sighed miserably unable to stop the flow of thoughts running his head.

"What is going to become of us?" he asked himself as he began smoking a cigar. Their marriage had been so rocky that it was hard to tell anymore what was going to becoming of it.

Things had been pleasant enough. But their relationship had never been ideal. They were both very stubborn and headstrong so fights had been inevitable. But as the years had progressed the fights escalated until Scarlett had nearly died falling down the grand staircase. And now that their daughter was four, things were so rough that truthfully the only reason that they still were together was the child. They were virtually strangers.

Scarlett couldn't forgive him for the death of the child that she lost in her fall, nor could she excuse him for the accident which could very well have cost Bonnie's life. what kind of idiot allows a four year old to jump! However, he had  
through from the moment that he saw her that they were meant to be together.

No, that wasn't meant to be. No, Scarlett, still had that Ashley Wilkes in the back of her mind, and now that Melanie was gone Scarlett would do as she damned well pleased. She never claimed to love him. She told him that she was fond of him, but yes she was mostly marrying him for his money. He just thought that he could make her love him. Sitting there in the cold, hard silence their life began to go through his head, he thought of the life that they had shared. He still loved her so very, very much. In fact that love never wavered. From the moment he saw her on the staircase at Twelve Oaks that one spring day; he knew he had been mesmerized but love would soon follow. No matter how Scarlett had acted or would act in the near or distant future did his love would always be there no matter what. Upon thinking this he could hear the door open with a slight sound coming from it. He heard the door open, but refused to look. His eyes remained focused on the cold, glass window. His marriage held little more warmth and softness than the brittle glass in front of him. A mirror of memories that Rhett could only look back on the happy ones, Rhett did not stir until he heard the voice of his little angel.

"Daddy, Daddy," The little girl she giggled. She smiled as she began to ask a question. He watched with wonder, noticing not for the first time. Oh how she looked so much like her mother. Her little blue eyes sparkled just like Scarlett's green eyes had done. There was so much of her mother in her that only occasionally did he see glimpses of himself in her there was a little of him in this little one as well. "Are you coming with us?" she asked with a charming smile, as she put her little hands around his wrist trying to pull him to his feet.

"Go where?" Rhett asked looking at his young daughter in confusion. Where could they possibly go? It was about to storm and the funeral for Melanie was in a few days. Why would they possibly want to leave now? None of this was making sense.

"Mother, says we are going away somewhere." Bonnie lisped through the gap where she had lost two teeth when she had fallen from her horse a few days before. Rhett stood, setting Bonnie on the ground at his side trying to make sense of what was going on. Where were they going and why?

"No, Bonnie, daddy, isn't coming with us." Scarlett answered as she stepped into the darkened room. The only source of light was coming from the lamp in the hall which Scarlett stood in front of. None of this was making any sense. How could she be leaving? Rhett was supposed to be the one to leave not her. This whole thing was backwards as could be.

"Daddy isn't coming?" the child immediately asked in concern.

"Bonnie, please go down stairs and wait for me by the door." Scarlett asked stepping aside of the door for her daughter to pass.

"But, mother-" She immediately protested. Why wasn't her daddy coming along to? They were a family, weren't they? After all Bonnie wanted both her mother and daddy to be there for her.

"Bonnie, do as I say," Scarlett commanded as she points her right index finger pointed towards the door.

Giving her daddy a hug goodbye, Bonnie headed toward towards the door. "I Love you Little Bonnie Blue," Rhett said to Bonnie as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Not looking back Bonnie left the dark room and headed towards the stairs to wait downstairs for her mother. "Where are you going? Why are you going?" Rhett asked as he began pouring himself a drink.

"I'm leaving you, Rhett," Scarlett began as her fingers brushed across the freshly polished desk. "And I am taking Bonnie with me."

"I won't let you take my child out of this house." Rhett answered as his temper rose within him. "Damn you Scarlett," rolled off his tongue as he he squeezed her small wrist within his large hands.

"Rhett, let go of me. You're hurting me." Scarlett said fear darkening her eyes to nearly black. She was too terrified of his actions to see the suffering and pain behind his angry eyes. "OW!"

"Why are you doing this Scarlett, Why?" he yelled as his grip tightened. He was going to get an answer from her one way or another. If this was how it had to be, so be it.

"Because-" she began as she swallowed the last few words. How was she going to tell him this? There had to be another and easier way.

"Because why?"his voice growing louder the more angry he grew.

"Because-because I can't live like this anymore and the way that we are going someone is going to end up dead," The words rolled off her tongue. Tears beginning to sting her eyes, why did this have to be so hard? This question and many more were rolling around in her head. She had wanted this to work. She wanted to love him. She wanted to believe that marriage could be fun. But if something didn't change, if she didn't leave, she knew that someone was going to die. She so desperately wanted to turn from Rhett as she could feel the tears clinging to her eyelashes, but she couldn't. Was this the easiest way of letting out her feelings? Why should she stay with a person she had stopped loving long ago. Ever since Rhett had forced her to go to Ashley's surprise party and not just that but, dressed like a whore. Ever since that day her heart just didn't feel the same anymore.

Within those few little words Rhett's hands dropped from Scarlett's wrist in shock and repulsion "Oh, stop looking at me like that." Scarlett cried as she knew she could hardly bear it herself.

With that said Scarlett began walking towards the door with an old one of Rhett's handkerchiefs in hand. This was the only thing she would have left of him and their marriage together. So many times he had been there to give her his handkerchief and now there was no longer going to be that moment between them.

Walking swiftly down the stairs Scarlett could hear Rhett shouting for her as she reached the last step a large hand grab her arm. I forbid you to leave me or this house!" Rhett yelled as he held on tightly to his wife.

"No one can stop me Rhett, not even you." Scarlett spat fought against him. With that said Rhett took her in his arms and kissed her with all of the pent up emotion that he could find. This had to make her stay. If this didn't then nothing would.

Breaking the kiss Scarlett looked up into Rhett's eyes and saw nothing, not a single thing made her want to stay. Walking to the front door a voice in her head asked "Was this really what she wanted?"

Taking Bonnie's small hand, she began to open the door. "Tell daddy bye Bonnie," commanded as the bags were placed in a carriage and was set for their journey. Waving to her daddy Bonnie cried as she watched her daddy standing and watching them leave. She wouldn't get to see her daddy for quite a long time. Bonnie was going to miss her daddy. Also looking back Scarlett saw her one and only love standing there. She couldn't live like that any longer, and besides it wasn't as if she loved him, was it?

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2:Home

Chapter 2: Home

**A/N**: I decided to continue this story after all. Enjoy.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Scarlett asked to no one in particular as the carriage rolled away from Rhett and the house he had allowed her to build.

"Of course this was the right thing to do." Scarlett told herself. "Look at what he did to you. He would leave you and go to Belle's, leaving you home while Bonnie and he went to London and you mustn't forget you lost the baby because of him," Were the words that played within her mind.

"Mother, where are we going?" Bonnie's voice brought Scarlett back to reality.

Looking down at Bonnie Scarlett tried to hide the pain with a little fake smile "Back to Tara," How could she hide such a thing? A thing like this couldn't be hidden for long, before long talk would be going around Atlanta about how Scarlett had left Rhett. This was no different than him leaving to go to that Belle or…oh it just wasn't the same and Scarlett knew it.

"Where Aunt Suellen and Aunt Carreen live." Bonnie said with a smile. She had never visited Tara before. Her mother had told her countless stories about the home she and her sisters had been raised.

"Yes, darling, but Aunt Carreen doesn't live there anymore." Scarlett corrected her daughter as she saw her holding her little black and white kitten. That little kitten Rhett had given her when they went to London just two months earlier.

Not saying another word Scarlett silently slipped back into her thoughts, "But there were many times when Rhett was good to me. He let me make my childhood home Tara again. He brought me that new green bonnet for me during the war years, giving me whatever I wanted, until my heart was content." Scarlett pondered to herself, "Could my heart be content ever again?" She knew with ironclad certainty that' only time would be able to tell this.

"Mother, how long does it take us to get to Tara?" Bonnie asked already growing bored with her kitten. The kitten swatted at the tassel on Bonnie's traveling dress, as the child sighed. Her mother and she hadn't been in the carriage very long and she already wanted something else to do.

"About an hour, maybe a little longer," Scarlett answered as she placed Bonnie on her lap. Now was her chance to spend some time with her daughter. It was a chance she never got before, because of Rhett. He was always taking her places, giving her things to make her love him more and not she. Not this time, this time she was going to spoil Bonnie as much as she wanted. Even though she didn't show it even though she deserved her affection in the first four years of her daughter's life, she was going to now.

A small yawn escaped Bonnie's lips, while her eyes began to get heavy. "I think someone's getting sleepy." Scarlett said with a small laugh as she played with her daughter's fine, curly hair.

"No, I'm not tired mother," Bonnie protested However another yawn escaped just seconds later.

"By the time you wake up, we will be at Tara," Scarlett told Bonnie as she slowly rocked her back and forth. Rhett never had such a problem getting her to sleep. Why did she have to have such a hard time to get her to sleep? She wasn't Rhett. 'She wasn't worried, she knew within no time at all she would be the better parent.

"Alright, mother," Bonnie said giving in closing her eyes as she rested her head on her mother's chest. Scarlett pulled a small blanket from her bag and pulled it over them. The little kitten poked its head out and began meowing.

"Sorry kitten," 'Scarlett laughed softly so as not to disturb her sleeping child.

Should she have really left Rhett? Why of course she should have and that's what she did. Why was she asking herself such a question? She shook her head as if trying to physically dispose of the thought and to drive the man from her mind. She would think about it tomorrow, for tomorrow was another day.

The fog finally began to lift as the night wore on. The moon bright and high in the sky, while stars shone all around. While the moon spilled it's faint light onto the path leading her onwards, towards home.

Stirring a little Bonnie began to talk in her sleep. Telling her everything was okay and that she was right there, Scarlett kissed her forehead and told her to go back to sleep. Settling down, Bonnie's face became peaceful once again.

They were more than halfway to Tara by now. Before long they would be at Tara safe and sound. Laying her head back Scarlett shut her eyes and tired to catch some sleep as well.  
Are you really doing the right thing? The words kept saying as Scarlett began falling into a light sleep…

"Where am I?" Scarlett asked aloud. Turing she saw a door just to the right of her. Pushing the door open ever so slightly as it made a small noise.

Just beyond the door was a very dark room. The room was so dark she didn't know where she was? She could barely see anything in front of her. Walking ever so slowly Scarlett tried not to run into anything as she wasn't sure where she was.

She never recalled having this dream before. No, she always had the dream that she was running in the fog after someone or something.

Stepping into the room a little farther she could see a fire lit in the corner of the room, However that did nothing to take the chill off that Scarlett was feeling as she got farther and farther into the room.  
Just in front of the fireplace was a big chair with a small table along with two glasses and a bottle. The bottle was half drunk, one glass had liquor in it and the other had been knocked over and appeared to have spilled all over the table and floor.

It appeared to Scarlett that there was someone in the chair; someone rather large sat in it. Taking another step forward Scarlett held her breath as she tried to see who it was.

Step by step the floor began to creak and crack as she got closer to the chair and fireplace. Creeping ever closer Scarlett was about to reach out to touch the figure… When all of a sudden the carriage hit a bump and woke Scarlett from her slumber.

Scarlett felt her head thrust forward as the carriage hit a deep rut in the road. Shaking her head Scarlett looked around her to realize that they were just down the road from Tara.

What was that all about? That dream didn't make any sense. Who could the figure in the chair be? The room didn't look familiar either. Not thinking about it Scarlett let it slip from her mind. Looking down she noticed Bonnie still sleeping while the Kitten had curled up on the opposite side that Scarlett sat on.

A few minutes later they arrived at Tara. Opening the door a maid came out to greet them. "Take Bonnie up to Carreen's old room" Scarlett whispered to the maid as she handed Bonnie to her. Taking the sleeping child inside and up to the bed room, Scarlett, walked in a little after them, while Big Sam carried in the bags. Sighing ever so heavily Scarlett put a hand to her forehead.

"Ms. Scarlett, maybe ya better get some sleep as well." Farah said as she came down the steps.

"No, Farah, I'm not tired." Scarlett answered as she turned and looked at her. She was afraid to go to sleep in fear of what that dream might bring.

"Where are the rest of them? Where's Mr. Rhett?" Farah asked as she went over to the door to look out.

"He isn't coming, I-I left him." Scarlett said sitting in a nearby chair. "Mammy is still at Tara. She has no idea that I've left."

Farah didn't know what to say about such matter. She was shocked just like everyone else would be when they would wake in the morning.

Scarlett got to her feet and headed up stairs for a good night's rest. She must have been much more tired then what she thought she was. Being quiet Scarlett tried not to wake her sister and her family. Before heading to her old room she opened Bonnie's door. Peaking in Scarlett tiptoed in and tucked in her daughter. Before leaving she kissed her forehead and departed.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?" Suellen's voice came within the hall.

Turing from the door Scarlett faced her sister. Not answering she walked to her old room. "Scarlett, what is it?" Suellen wasn't the one to ask such a thing, but for her sister to be here it must be bad.

Turing and looking at her Scarlett answered. "I will explain in the morning."

Walking into her old room she could recall so many memories within in this space…Getting ready for those Beaus's she had. The Tarleton twins were very fond of her, in fact she could recall it when they fought over which one would win her over. If Scarlett would have known both brothers were to die during the war years she would have told them she wasn't interested. Getting into bed Scarlett shut her eyes as the sound of heavy sleeping filled the home.

**A/N**: Scarlett's finally back at Tara the place she can call home. Is Scarlett doing the right thing? Will Bonnie love her more then Rhett? Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Night's Storm

Chapter 3: Night's Storm

Sleeping soundly as the night wore on Scarlett began to dream, unaware of the dark clouds that loomed in the distance, along with the nightmare

Appearing back in the same dark, silent room Scarlett stepped forward, as she had done before. However, this time, a storm had come upon the dream causing lightning to light up the room. While thunder roared through the sky like a hungry tiger rain, falling upon the dark house. The room began to darken as the fire slowly flickered into nothing but faintly glowing embers. The floor still creaked ominously as it had done before. Her heart pounded loudly. She felt it beating against her rib cage like a frightened bird. Scarlett thought for a brief moment that it was going to pound right out of her chest. Creeping ever so closely, she watched as the figure picked up the half empty glass.

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked, hoping for an answer.

The shadow didn't respond. Instead it, sat drinking the liquor as if nothing had distributed it.

Standing there, cloaked in darkness, Scarlett felt a knot forming in her stomach. What was she doing here?

The oak grandfather clock that had been a wedding present from Gerald to Ellen struck midnight behind Scarlett just as a bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the rooms of the house in stark relief Scarlett jumped, shaking her from her trance-lie state. Working up her courage Scarlett moved toward  
the figure.

"I asked you a question." Scarlett stated becoming increasingly angrier. "You're going to answer me! Do you hear me?" She shouted at the figure.

Finally reaching the chair Scarlett reached out her shaking hand towards the figure.

"Mother," a voice came as it frequently echoed in her dream many times. "Mother, mother," the cries sounded again.

Jerking quickly awake Scarlett sat up trying to catch her breath while she glanced around the room, while her heart still pounding. The dark sky lit up to reveal Another flash of lightning revealed her daughter standing there framed in the open doorway in her pink night gown while she held her doll ever so close to her small shaking body.

"What is it Bonnie?" Scarlett asked rubbing her eyes free of sleep and of nightmares.

"I had a nightmare; can I sleep with you?" Bonnie's asked as thunder roared in the sky as another crack of thunder made the child tremble even more than she already was. This reminded her so much of the night she and her Daddy were in London.

"Climb in," Scarlett told her daughter, and immediately as Bonnie ran to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Getting in Bonnie snuggled close to her mother while she still holding tight to her doll.

The storm continued raging on without showing any signs of relenting. Clinging to her mother Bonnie looked up at her. "Mother, I'm scared." She was nearly as terrified of storms as she was of her nightmares.

"Everything's going to be all right." Scarlett told Bonnie running her fingers through her daughter's curly dark hair. She saw a lot of herself in Bonnie, but there was also Rhett in her as well. Thinking of  
Rhett Scarlett's stomach cramped. Shaking him from her mind she spoke to her daughter. "Shut your eyes and the storm will be over before you know it."

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked with her eyes tightly closed. "Daddy always told me a story when I had a nightmare."

Scarlett considered this. Of course Rhett would do that. This wasn't terribly surprising to her. He never let her do anything for their daughter. He always said a cat would make a better mother then she was. "Count how many times you hear the thunder and then when you see the lighting that's how far away the storm is." She told her daughter, only to discover that the child was already hidden underneath the bed covers.

"Will you count with me?" Bonnie asked only poking her head out enough that the whites of her eyes could be seen in the darkness of the room.

Agreeing quickly, they began counting. "One, two, three, four-" the lighting flashed. Again they counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-" a little farther this time. After a few more times they got all the way to ten miles away. Before long Bonnie had fallen asleep as the rain beat on the roof.

Kissing her lightly Scarlett settling in for a peaceful night's sleep. 

At Belle's, Rhett sat swallowing one shot of whiskey after another, barely able to hear the storm raging outside. Pouring one after another Rhett did everything in his power to forget about everything that had happened over the course of the last several hours.

"Scarlett is a selfish, self centered person who doesn't care about anyone but herself. She doesn't care for me and she most certainly doesn't care for Bonnie." Rhett said as he downed yet another drink.

"Rhett, I don't care much for her either, but I think you are making this out to be worse then what it really is." Belle said walking into the room.

In the middle of the drink Rhett looked at her from the top of his glass. Downing the drink he slammed the crystal like glass on the cherry oak table top and looked at Belle. "You're siding with her?"Rhett questioned Belle in a coldly voice.

"No, I'm not Rhett; all I'm saying is you're taking this a little too far." Belle said pouring herself a drink as well. "You know what your problem is…" Looking at her Rhett pulled out a cigar and waited for her to finish. "You're still in love with her." Looking at him, Belle knew she was right. "No matter how awful she is as both a person and a mother, you're' still in love with her I don't see that ending any time soon."

Staring into the fire Rhett thought on this for quite a while. "Rhett, I think it's time you go home." Belle said allowing her words to penetrate his brain. "The storm looks as if it has passed."

"Maybe I should take my business somewhere else." Rhett announced getting up from his seat bolting one last drink.

"You just do that." Belle laughed as Rhett left the room. Rhett knew she was right so why try hiding it. He was still in love with Scarlett and would always be no matter what woman he met.

Walking down the path with a light rain falling along with thunder in the distance Rhett thought of Bonnie. She hated storms. Bonnie and was probably screaming in her sleep. And if things were going the way he imagined then Scarlett wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

Rhett headed for home with a horrible headache, along with pain in his heart. Could love be pulling at his heart? Love had been there for quite some time, ever since April 16 so long ago when his eyes fell upon a sixteen year old Scarlett O'Hara.

**A/N:** I would like to thank PrincessAlica for going over my chapters for me, it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

The following morning the smell of a spicy scent of cinnamon rolls and bacon stirred Scarlett from her sleep. Opening her eyes Scarlett blinked a few times to make sure this was real. Sitting up, everything began coming back to her.-leaving Rhett, coming back to Tara late in the evening, having her nightmare as well as Bonnie.

Looking over to the other side of the bed, Scarlett saw that Bonnie wasn't there. Getting to her feet and putting on her robe Scarlett headed down stairs. Walking through the home made Scarlett think of her childhood. She realized how lucky she was that she had been raised by such loving parents, as well as the other people who had impacted her life.

Having walked through the rest of the house, Scarlett ventured towards the dining room, the sounds and smells beckoning her.

"Mother," Bonnie called as she ran from the kitchen. Hopping over to her mother, Scarlett kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Bonnie," Scarlett said looking up from her daughter. "Where is everyone?"

"The cook's in the kitchen making breakfast," Bonnie began. "Auntie Suellen said she would be right down. She really wasn't feeling well."

"Thank you dear," Scarlett answered as she stepped into the kitchen. "Morning Caasi,"

"Morning Ms. Scarlett," Caasi replied looking up from the freshly made blueberry pie that had been made for this evenings desert.

Smiling at her, Scarlett went and got a small glass of milk. Taking the last drink Scarlett heard her name. Turning around she saw her sister walking toward her. She was looking pale.

"Suellen, are you feeling all right?" Scarlett asked certain of the words to come out of Suellen's mouth.

"It's not about me, it's about you." Suellen said ignoring the question. "I need to talk to you NOW."

setting the glass down, Scarlett followed Suellen out into the open hall. "What are you doing here, Scarlett?" Suellen asked with annoyance. While Will and she took care of the farm along with their three children Scarlett living the life of a princess having people wait on her all the time and had the cutest little girl and of course Rhett was so good to her, and all she did was throw it back in his face.

Silence fell as Scarlett refused to rise to the bait. What would her sister say after she told her that she had left him? But Scarlett knew without asking the question, she would say "You've had three husbands and I was almost an old maid before I got my chance."

"Scarlett," she repeated.

"I-I've left him." Scarlett answered truthfully.

'"I'm surprised that he wasn't the one to leave you." Scarlett was just a spoiled brat. Then again why should she care? "You've always been nothing but a spoiled brat. It's always been about you. You've had three husbands, and I was almost an old maid before I got my chance." Suellen began but she wasn't finished not for a while. "I've never forgiven you for stealing my Mr. Kennedy. You've always been so horrible. It serves you right to have something like this happen after you've been so horrible to everyone else."

Scarlett was right this was what she would say. "Why do you care? You never cared for Tara."

This made Suellen's face grew splotchy. How dare she say such a thing? "Care? Scarlett, Will, stepped in and if it wasn't for him then I would be an old lady with no. However, you've always gotten what you wanted ever since we were children and now that you don't well…" Suellen stopped. "You just better be happy with the choice you've made," And turned to meet her children and niece.

Standing there Scarlett could feel an emptiness wash over her. Was what Suellen said true? "You just better be happy with the choice you've made," Stuck in her mind as it played over and over again.

Still sitting in his study he still hadn't left his study, and the sun was already rising high in the sky. He took one more drink from his glass. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep, and he could feel his eyelids growing heavier with every passing moment.

He stared blankly into the glass, surprised to find that it was dry. Rising from his chair, he paced in front of the fireplace until his head ached from all of the thoughts he was muddling though. What would he do without Scarlett? He was sure she could go on without him, but he wasn't sure he could do so without her. Hearing a small knock he turned to see Mammy standing in the doorway. "Mr. Rhett, ya need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Mammy," Rhett answered as he stiffly settled back into his chair, half dazed as he was.

"Mr. Rhett, ya just like Scarlett," Mammy said. "Is no wonder why it took ya two so long to get married?"

Not looking up Rhett told Mammy the story. Not answering Mammy handed the telegram to him.

"What's this?" he asked not wanting anything but his wife back.

"Is a telegram that got sent just a little while ago Mr. Rhett." Mammy answered looking at him.

Rhett's head shot up as if he had been awaken. Looking at Mammy with some hope in his eyes he wanted to know more. Taking the missive he scanned it quickly.

"Scarlett and Bonnie are both safe and sound at Tara." Rhett answered relieving Mammy from the worry that was wrinkling her brow.

"Thank the Lord, "Mammy praised god as she heard this.

Still holding the telegram within his hands, he headed toward the door.

"Where ya going, Mr. Rhett?" Mammy asked stopping him at the door.

"To Tara to get my wife and child back," Rhett replied as some hope came to his blood shot eyes.

"That ain't a very good idea, I got word that Miss Scarlett done told me herself that she wants nothing to do with ya." Mammy said

Stopped dead in his tracks, Rhett turned yet again to find that the hope had died. What was Mammy saying? Was Scarlett this serious about separation, She couldn't be. Scarlett was just confused and didn't know what she was saying. However, Rhett had known Scarlett for a good many years and knew once she set her heart or eyes on something she got it no matter what the cost was.

Going back over to the table where the liquor was stored, he picked up the bottle. Finding nothing in the bottle, he threw it into the fire as he commanded for another. "Damn you Scarlett," he said into the fire as he watched it burn. "I don't know what I ever saw in her." Rhett mumbled as he began knocking over chair and table. Rhett Butler wasn't going to be made a fool— a damn, good for nothing fool.

**A/N: There it is sorry it has taken me a little while to update. I will be updating The Unthinkable here soon. Thanks PrincessAlica for all the help:) **


	5. Chapter 5:I Always Get Paid

Chapter 5: I Always Get Paid

_Scarlett touched the figures shoulder while the rest of her body shook of fright. The figure didn't stir at the touch of her hand. _

"_Can't you hear me?" commanded Scarlett for the second time. This was getting old. Either this person was deaf or they just didn't care. "Answer me for God sake." Now standing in front of the chair a gasp escaped her lips. Rhett sat there with his eyes blood shot while the smell of whiskey lingered in the air. _

_Taking a small step backwards Scarlett's left hand caught the whiskey bottle, knocking it over within seconds. Hearing the glass hit the floor Scarlett took her mind off of Rhett for a few seconds and picked up the broken bottle. _

"_You can't ignore me Rhett," Scarlett spat as she knelt down to look Rhett in the eyes. "How dare you ignore me?" _

_Turning and getting the glass Rhett downed yet another drink. Waving her hand in his face Rhett didn't respond. _

_Scarlett's heart got stuck in her throat. Why wasn't he saying anything to her? He should be yelling at her calling her a bad wife and an unfit mother. Telling her she was a damn fool for leaving. Telling her she was making a mistake for doing this, just yelling at her for doing such a bad thing. _

_Putting her hands to his shoulders she wanted him to look at her and know that she was there. What in God's name was going on? "Look at me Rhett!" she yelled as she could feel her face go red. _

_Standing up Rhett made his way over to the fireplace, knocking Scarlett back a little. Throwing the glass into the fire Rhett walked over to the window. The weather hadn't changed much. The storm still rolled in the distance while rain fell upon the big empty house. _

"_I don't know why I ever married that woman for." Rhett yelled as his hand beat against the wall. Anger was pumping through him as if his veins were going to bust from all this anger. "If it was for love I was a damn fool for loving her." _

"_Rhett, you mustn't say such a thing. I knew you loved me, but I never saw it." Scarlett began as she could somewhat feel what Rhett felt. "Before it was too late," the last part was almost a whisper as it got caught within the silence of the room. Stepping in front of him Scarlett looked up into his eyes. "Why can't you see me?" Scarlett yelled as she tried yet again to get him to see her. Putting her hands to his face she could feel the warmth of it and could see the loneliness within his eyes. _

_He really did miss her. He really did love her. Just like Rhett had told her many times all those years ago. _

_Yes they had their share of fights, yelling, arguing and whatever happened to come their way. They fought almost every night after Bonnie went to bed. They fought how Scarlett loved Ashley. Now that Melanie was gone Rhett thought Scarlett would go running to him and beg him to take her away. They argued how Rhett went to Belle's every time they argued. They argued about who was the better parent. This kept surfacing many times and was to come up in the near and distant future. This matter was at their throats constantly. _

_On the other hand he loved her because she was that fiery kind of woman. He loved her because she was so strong during the war years. He loved her because she never gave up and fought back with all her might. Rhett would have never thought she would have given up on this marriage. _

_He thought he was going to be the one to leave her and be the one to decide when this struggle was over. He would have been the one to decide not her. _

_Before Scarlett could foresee anything else the nightmare began to fade. Looking down she could see herself fading from the dream. This couldn't be happening Rhett couldn't see her. Could Rhett be forgetting about her? Could he be falling out of love with her? As this thought struck her she could feel her heart pick up rapidly. _

_Fading within moments Scarlett vanished from the nightmare. Feeling sweat poor down her face Scarlett began tossing and turning. _

"Ms. Scarlett, ya need to wake up_." _Farah's voice came as Scarlett's mind began to clear. "Ya is having a nightmare."

Opening her eyes Scarlett found herself breathing heavily while sweat still poured down her face. "What happened?" she asked as she found her body shaking.

"You were yelling in your sleep." Farah answered as she laid a small cloth on Scarlett's forehead. "You were yelling for Captain Butler,"

Scarlett couldn't believe what Farah had just said. She hadn't yelled out in her sleep in a long time. Every time she did Rhett was always there for her.

Taking the cloth off her head Scarlett got up rather slowly. All of a sudden she felt weak as if she was too faint. Putting a hand to her forehead she closed her eyes for a moment. Collapsing moments later Scarlett felt like all of her energy had been taken.

"Somebody call a doctor quick!" Farah yelled out into the hall.

Rhett sat reading the morning paper in the parlor. Within the background the clock was chiming. Looking back for a quick second Rhett saw that it read ten thirty. Looking back at the paper Rhett began flipping through the many pages, while he began smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Rhett, this telegram just arrived for you." Mammy came into the room holding yet another cream colored envelop.

"Dear God what could the woman what this time?" Rhett said taking the telegram. Rhett read the small print. After several moments Rhett looked up from the letter. "Get my things together I'm going to Tara."

Getting to his feet he began walking up the stairs to leave on the long journey to Tara. He hadn't been to Tara in quite a long time.

Within a few hours Rhett was on his way to Tara to save his wife, child and hopefully his marriage.

By nightfall Rhett's carriage was pulling up the road to Tara. Scarlett's lifelong home. The dust began to fly up as they got closer and closer to the big house. Within seconds Rhett found himself standing on the old terrace. Before knocking Rhett could just imagine seeing Scarlett a little girl running around playing with the little black children as her laughter could be heard within the wind.

Knocking loudly a small maid came to the door. "Hello. Is Mrs. Butler here?" Rhett asked as he took his hat off.

Telling him to wait in the hall the maid went and got Scarlett. "Ms. Scarlett, Captain Butler is here to see ya." Sara said as she stood in Scarlett's doorway.

Scarlett sat frozen while her reflection looked back at her. Rhett was here. What could he possibly want? Scarlett already told him she was leaving…Bonnie, that's who he wanted. He was going to take their daughter away from her. Could that be the only thing Rhett wanted? Scarlett pondered as she found herself twirling a piece of her hair. Scarlett often did this when she was tense.

Of course that wasn't all he was after. Rhett wanted much more and Scarlett would see to it that he didn't get it. She would even make sure that Bonnie would stay there with her.

Getting to her feet slowly for she was still a little weak Scarlett began walking to the door when she saw Bonnie run past. "Daddy's, here,"

Bonnie really was excited to be seeing her daddy again. Scarlett knew how bad Bonnie missed him, but things just weren't the best right now with Rhett and her. Things might never be the same ever again.

Walking down the stairs she saw Bonnie run towards Rhett. "Daddy," as her feet ran quickly to get to him.

Picking her up he smiled at her. "How's my Bonnie?"

"Good," Bonnie giggled. "I've missed you, but Mother's been very good to me."

Hearing Bonnie talk about Scarlett Rhett saw her standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Bonnie, I need to talk to your mother for a little while."

"But, Daddy, you just got here." Bonnie cried as her lower lip stuck out. "I was hoping we could play like we used to?"

"We will later." Rhett promised as he kissed her forehead. "I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she clapped her hands.

Putting her down Rhett pulled a small box from his pocket. Taking it Bonnie opened it to find a little purple bracelet. Bonnie was so taken by the bracelet she forgot to say a few words in return.

"What do you say Bonnie?" Scarlett's voice called out.

"Thank You, Daddy," Bonnie answered back as she looked at the jewelry.

"Run along dear, Daddy and I, have something's to discuss." Scarlett told her daughter as she took a few steps toward them.

"I'm going to go show Farah my new bracelet." Bonnie exclaimed as she turned from the room. Her little feet could be heard down the hall.

"You always knew how to spoil our daughter." Scarlett acknowledged.

"Yes, my pet, and I also knew and know how to spoil you." Rhett agreed as he pulled out another small box.

"Rhett, you're not going to win me with gifts." Scarlett reassured him as she eyed the box.

"I can recall a very long time ago when the war started that I came back from Paris with a green hat. It was for you. While you were trying on the hat you told me that you couldn't accept such a thing." Rhett began as a twinkle in his eye came about. "While you were happy to have it there was no way of paying me for it. I told you I always got paid. Indeed I did many years later when you married me."

"Just what are you getting at Rhett Butler?" Scarlett questioned as the box remained unopened.

"That my pet, you won't find out until you open the box." Rhett answered her as he put a cigar in his mouth.

Giving in Scarlett took the lid off as the ribbon unraveled falling to the floor. Scarlett's eyes fell upon a lovely pearl necklace. It lay just perfectly in that small box. Scarlett was almost scared to touch it for it looked so lovely within the box.

It was lovely and it would go with many of her dresses, but how could she take this? After all she was mad at him. "Oh, Rhett, it's-it's beautiful." Scarlett managed to get out as she still looked at the necklace in awe. "If you think you are going to win me back by giving me gift after gift you won't."

Rhett laughed at this remark. "That's what I get for giving you such finery?" as he saw the expression on Scarlett's face change.

Taking the necklace out of the box Rhett told her he would put it on for her. Turning around Rhett put the necklace around Scarlett's slender neck. "I always get paid." He whispered in her ear as he latched the necklace shut.

Scarlett felt a chill go through the air and through her body.

**A/N: I'm back:) Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I got a lot of homework and test in college this past week. What could Rhett be talking about? That my fine readers you will find out in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6:Sorrow

Chapter 6: Sorrow

All of a sudden Scarlett didn't want to be in the same room as her husband. Turning around Rhett could see something had changed in her eyes. Trying her best Scarlett tried to avoid his eyes.

"How-how long do you plan on staying?" Scarlett asked as she tried to shake the past few moments from her mind.

"I'm not sure maybe a week or so." Rhett answered "Don't worry my pet; I won't bother you for long," While he got into his left pocket to reveal a thing of papers.

"What are these for?" Scarlett asked as she held the papers in her hand all the while looking down at them.

"A divorce my pet," Rhett replied

Scarlett's head shot up. A divorce! Rhett couldn't be serious. The only reason Scarlett left was to get away for a while. To get away from Atlanta, to get away from Rhett just a short while, "Rhett, you don't really mean this, do you?" she questioned still trying to grasp his answer from the previous question.

"I assure you Mrs. Butler I do." Rhett answered back as his tone changed. He began to leave the room when Scarlett spoke.

"I won't have you leaving now just because of this. I will have Farah make a room up for you."

"I will have my bags brought in." he left moments later to leave a sad Scarlett.

Holding the papers to her chest Scarlett couldn't believe this was happening. She knew Rhett and she were having some troubles, but she didn't think this would resolve in a divorce. "What have I done?" Scarlett asked herself as she could feel tears clinging to the tips of her eyelashes.

"Daddy, Daddy, now can we play?" Bonnie asked as she met her father in the hall.

"Of course we can Bonnie," as he picked his daughter up and went to play games.

Watching as her husband and daughter go out back and play Scarlett could feel the tears spill from her green eyes. Leaning against the door frame she felt as if her heart had been ripped out.

Still gripping the papers she fell to her knees and sobbed for a few minutes. This was not like Scarlett. Normally she was the kind of woman to just dust herself off and go on with her life. She didn't love him anymore, right?

"Daddy, why did mother leave for?" Bonnie asked as they began playing with a red colored ball.

Rhett didn't know how to answer his daughter. Yes he loved her very much but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression. Sitting her on his knee he began. "She no longer loves me,"

This caught Bonnie off guard. "Do you still love Mother?" she asked as if she didn't hear the other answer.

"Yes, I do very much," still found himself saying this. How could he still love Scarlett for everything she had put him through, but then again look at all the stuff he put her through? Yes he still loved her very much.

"Then why doesn't she love you?" she wanted to know this. After all at such a young age she had a lot of questions to ask.

"I'm afraid she hasn't loved me in quite a while," Rhett answered his daughters question as he could still hear Scarlett's words within his head.

Bonnie thought about this for a moment and then asked another question. "Is that why the light in her eyes isn't there anymore?"

"What do you mean Bonnie?" Rhett asked looking down at her.

"When she looks at me I see this light in her eyes, but when she looks at you I don't see it anymore."

"I guess that's why you don't see it anymore Bonnie," as he put a hand through Bonnie's black curly hair. "I know one thing is for certain. I will always love you."

"I love you to Daddy," Bonnie said with happiness. She knew both her parents loved her, but why couldn't they love each other? This never made since to Bonnie. Then again she was only four so not a lot of things made since at that age.

Meanwhile Scarlett had made it to her room before she fell apart all together. Sitting at her vanity she looked into the mirror. The reflection looking back at her wasn't the Scarlett she knew. No the Scarlett she knew was a fighter and wouldn't give up no matter what. If it wasn't for her marrying Frank then Tara would have been sold to that overseer of theirs. If it wasn't for saying she would never be hungry again she would have given up a long time ago.

That's right Scarlett was a fighter and she wasn't going to give this up without a fight. She wouldn't Rhett leave here with those Divorce papers sighed.

A knock came moments later. Scarlett's blood went cold when she looked over at her door. "Who is it?" she asked almost in a scared voice.

"Your husband," Rhett's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she called out just glancing over her shoulder.

Rhett came in moments later and saw Scarlett sitting at her vanity. "Why so glum Pet?" as he walked over towards her "It can't be becomes I'm here. I'm sure."

"It is because you are here." Scarlett said in her head. "Yes," as she tried to avoid his eyes.

Silence fell over the room until Scarlett spoke again. "What's the true reason why you're here Rhett?" as she began messing with her hands.

"I told you my reason." Rhett said sitting down in an arm chair across from Scarlett.

"No, there has to be some other reason you came here." Scarlett shot back as she rubbed her head. Her head was killing her.

If Scarlett was going to be this way then so be it but she didn't have to take it out on him. He stood up before answering. "I came here because I got a telegram saying you had fainted and Farah thought you weren't going to make it." Two could play at this game and he would be the one to win.

Looking at him through the mirror she somehow didn't believe him. "I don't believe you." she said crossly as she shook her head back and forth.

Getting into his left jacket pocket he handed her the telegram. How many things could he carry in those things? Scarlett asked herself taking the letter. Opening the telegram she began reading it. It was true. Rhett had got this letter telling him how pale she looked. Looking up she handed it back to him.

"As you can see my pet, I am here for you." Rhett corrected as he put the telegram back in his pocket.

"Now that does seem to surprise me." Scarlett said as she reached for her brush.

"How can you say such a thing?" Rhett asked taking her wrist before she could get the brush.

"When I had that miscarriage I cried out for you, but you didn't come." Scarlett cried as she jerked her wrist free from Rhett's grasp. "I wanted you there Rhett, no one else and yet you didn't come. I prayed that you would come, but you didn't."

This had never occurred to Rhett that that's what she wanted. He was getting himself drunk in his study as Scarlett cried out for him. "Scarlett I never-"

"Just go," Scarlett said shutting her eyes as she sighed with sorrow.

For once he listened to her. He left the room and went to his own and got a drink and drank himself sick.

Feeling some tears fill her eyes. "No, I'm not going to cry." She said out loud as she put her hand over her mouth. However those words didn't stop them. They came within moments of Scarlett saying this.

Before retiring to his room Rhett could hear Scarlett's cries. He wanted to turn around and go back in there and tell her everything was going to be okay. As he found his hand reaching for the knob he thought against it and decided that Scarlett needed some time to herself.

Heading to his room he didn't look back and thought of what the afternoon would bring.


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Under the Weather

Chapter 7: Feeling Under the Weather

That afternoon Rhett sat at the dining room table while his lovely daughter sat chattering away as if she didn't have a care in the world. Lunch was about to be served for it was almost noon. Listening to his daughter his mind was still on Scarlett.

She looked very thin, pale as she sat at the vanity and yet it didn't seem to faze Scarlett at all. But Rhett could see through it all. Something was wrong with her. He couldn't place what it was, but he knew something was wrong with her. Scarlett O'Hara couldn't hide anything from him.

As his mind wonder through all that was said between Scarlett and himself. He stopped to think about something. If only he would have known that she wanted him there when the miscarriage happened. Rhett would have been next to her and would have never left her side.

"Daddy, where is mother?" Bonnie's voice came which broke Rhett's train of thought.

Shaking his head he looked at his daughter. "She wasn't feeling well so she is lying down for a little while."

Taking in the answer Bonnie picked up her small glass and took a drink of lemonade.

The dim lighted room was quiet as Scarlett laid on her big king size bed. With her arm over her eyes she couldn't take the light that was within the room. This wasn't the only thing she had to deal with. For the past few days she had been very hot along with this red rash on her arm she couldn't quite get rid of. She would find herself scratching at it most of the day, but she just couldn't help it. If that wasn't the bad part she found herself having headache after headache. What was wrong with her? She refused to go see the doctor. If it was one thing she disliked the most was going to the doctor when there was nothing wrong with her. Scarlett tried to brush that aside with other thoughts, but that did very little.

Opening the door a little, Farah, came into the room. "Ms. Scarlett, do you want me to bring up your lunch? Do you want to try and make it down stairs?"

Removing her arm she sat up rather slowly as her arms began to give way. "I'll go down stairs," Came from her lips as she stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Oh, but Ms. Scarlett, are ya sure ya better?" Farah asked in a worried voice. "Ya haven't been feeling too well for the past few days."

"I'm fine Farah," Scarlett answered back as she turned from the door. "After all Bonnie deserves both of her parents at each meal doesn't she?"

"Yes Ms. Scarlett," Farah agreed as she knew Bonnie did miss her father.

Walking down the hall and soon down the staircase Scarlett began to feel very weak. Gripping the railing her legs began to go weak while everything around her began going fuzzy. No, she wouldn't let this get to her. She was going to have lunch with her husband and daughter.

Coming to the dining room entrance she looked on as she saw Bonnie talking Rhett's ear off as she chatted away about whatever her mind could come up with.

Appearing in the doorway Rhett stood up and bowed to her. Seeing her Daddy do this Bonnie looked in that direction. "Mother," she said with happiness as it danced in her eyes.

"Hello darling," Scarlett said kissing her daughter lightly. Looking over at Rhett he gave her a small smile. Rhett pulled out her chair for her and they began talking as if nothing had happened.

"It's nice to see you my dear," Rhett said looking at his wife from across the table.

Scarlett smiled at this. She was happy that she did come down to have lunch with them. However, if Rhett thought being nice was going to win him the divorce faster he was wrong.

"Mother, Daddy, said you weren't feeling well. Do you feel better now?" Bonnie asked with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Do not talk with food in your mouth Bonnie," Rhett scolded his daughter as he corrected her behavior.

"Sorry, Daddy," Bonnie said as she bowed her head.

"Thank you," Scarlett mouthed to Rhett. "As a matter of fact I am feeling much better." Scarlett answered as she smiled at her daughter. However this wasn't the truth. Scarlett's head was still pounding as her skin began to look pale.

Bonnie smiled at her mother. She was glad she came down after all. When she found her daughter not looking Scarlett rubbed her forehead as pain shot through her eyes. Rhett saw this as he looked up from his plate.

"Will you excuse me?" Scarlett said as she put her hands in her lap. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Certainly my Pet," Rhett said as he got up to get her chair.

Holding her hand up Scarlett got up and left the room swiftly. Making sure she was out of sight she put her hand to her head yet again. What was going on with her?

Rhett looked at the door at which Scarlett exited. Rhett felt that something wasn't right with Scarlett. "Bonnie, I will be right back,"

"Daddy, I'm done, may I get up?" Bonnie asked as Rhett stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Yes, you may." He answered as he left the room and after Scarlett. "Scarlett, what's going on? What's wrong?" as he approached her.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked turning toward him.

"You've been acting strange ever since I got here." Rhett answered as he took hold of her arms and made her look at him. Looking into her green eyes they appeared darker than normal. Scarlett was hiding something but what was it? It took a lot to hide something from him. While he held onto her arms he found her body warm. It was almost as if it was on fire.

"I'm telling you there is nothing wrong with me!" Scarlett yelled as she could feel her body and face go red. What was going on? Why was it so hot in this house?

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." Rhett commanded as he found her not looking at him. Rhett began to notice that her once creaming skin was now a pale as snow, while little red patches began to appear.

Trying to look him in the eyes Scarlett began to feel dizzy. "I'm-" began Scarlett as she fell into Rhett's arms.

"Scarlett!" Rhett yelled. What was going on? Scarlett felt of dead wait, all the while her body began to get hotter as time passed.

"Call-the doctor," She said in a whisper as her breathing began to slow down.

Trying her best to keep her eyes open she looked at her husband's scared ones. However, they soon closed unknowing to Scarlett if she would ever open them again.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter I've been getting a lot of homework these past few weeks. Uh, it's never ending! Anyway, what could be wrong with Scarlett? Hmmm. Oh, and a new chapter for The Unthinkable will be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8:Scarlet Fever

Chapter 8: Scarlet Fever

48 hours later…

Voices began to become clear as Scarlett tried to tell who was who. They seemed so close, but yet seemed far away at the same time. Was she dead? Could she be in Heaven? What could have happened to her? These questions and many more wanted to be answered.

Opening her eyes she blinked twice to get used to the bright light. She didn't remember anything past falling into Rhett's arms and then passing out.

Moving her eyes side to side she saw women running by as they rushed to other people's needs. Opening her mouth to speak she found it very dry and sore. As she took a breath she began coughing.

"Dr. Meade, she's awake!" a nurse yelled as she ran to Scarlett's side.

"Water," Scarlett said in a dry and weak voice. Why was she in the hospital? Surly nothing could have happened to her? All she ever got was headaches with a small rash on her arm and that was it.

Drinking a little water Scarlett found it hard to swallow as it ran down her throat. As she put the glass down she found that red rash all over her arm. WHAT WAS GOING ON! Scarlett was screaming inside her head.

Non of this was making sense. Why did this rash appear and why was her throat so sore? Putting a hand to her eyes she took a breath and tried to block it out as much as she could.

Dr. Meade came in moments later as he held onto Scarlett's chart. "You gave use quite a scare you know." Dr. Meade said as he came over to Scarlett.

Taking her hand away from her eyes she saw him standing there. "Why am I here?" Scarlett asked not sure she wanted to know the answer. Putting her hand to her throat she thought it was on fire. It hurt so bad.

Scarlett did everything in her power and tried not to swallow. The burning just continued to get worse as time wore on.

"I would like your husband to be here when I tell you." Dr. Meade answered as he told Scarlett to open up. He saw that her throat was a deep crimson while a white substance sat on her tongue.

"Is Rhett here?" Scarlett asked as she tried swallowing after the doctor looked down her throat. This was becoming unbearable. Not only did her throat feel like it was on fire but, it felt like her throat was closing up.

"Yes, he's waiting outside for you. I will have him come in." Leaving the room to go get Rhett, Scarlett sighed with fear running through her veins.

Lying back on her pillow she tried to calm down. Scarlett was scared of being in the hospital. She hated things like this. Scarlett found this odd because she was never scared of anything. What could be wrong with her? Dr. Meade knew what it was; she could see it in his eyes. Closing her eyes she tried to remember back to the moment she passed out. All she could remember was telling Rhett that nothing was wrong with her. How wrong she must have been.

Opening her eyes again she saw Rhett standing by her bed side. She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Rhett, what has happened?" Scarlett asked looking over at him as he took her hand? Something was wrong she just knew it. Rhett had never acted like this. Not even when she had the miscarriage, at least not to her acknowledgment.

"My pet, you've been asleep for two days now." Rhett said as he tried looking her in the eyes.

Was that why she felt so rested? However she also felt drained of everything that was inside of her. "Rhett, what's going on?" Scarlett asked scared to know the answer. By looking into his eyes Scarlett knew something was wrong. "Tell me Rhett," she commanded as she tried not to lash out at him. Taking a deep breath a thought dawned on her. Maybe Rhett didn't know what was wrong with her either? Maybe no one did? What if there was not cure for what was wrong with her? What if the doctor didn't know what was wrong with her?

Telling herself to calm down she took another deep breath, and began calming down, if only it was for a few short moments.

Before Rhett could say anything Dr. Mead came in. "Dr. Meade, what is wrong with me?" Scarlett asked as her hands gripped the blanket that laid on top of her.

Taking in a deep breath Dr. Meade spoke after a few moments of silence. "You have Scarlet Fever."

Scarlett looked down at her body as sobs began to take over. How could she have this disease? Tears sprang to her eyes as the news began to sink in. She was dying. Rhett moved to his wife's side and held her in his arms, as he pulled his white handkerchief. Rocking her back and forth he told her everything was going to be alright.

"How-how long," Scarlett asked as a sob got stuck in her throat. Her life was ending and she had barley had a chance to live it.

"There is one treatment we can do." Dr. Meade began.

Those words made hope just a little closer for Scarlett. Could she be saved from such an illness? Time could only tell what would be in store for Scarlett O'Hara Butler.

"However, getting you well will be a hard task." He didn't want to tell Scarlett that, but it was the truth.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked as fright shot through her dark green eyes. Looking from Rhett to Dr. Meade, "Rhett, what does he mean?" she grasped his hands like a small child.

"This procedure has a rare chance of working." Dr. Meade said as he saw the look on Scarlett's face change. "It's called bloodletting,"

The words came to a shock to Scarlett. What was this bloodletting the doctor talked about? Yes, she was a nurse back in the war years, but she had never heard of such a thing.

Looking at Rhett Scarlett could tell he didn't know what the doctor was talking about either. "What is this bloodletting?" Rhett asked still clutching his wife's hand. Even though Scarlett and him weren't on good terms he was still concerned for his wife.

Taking a deep breath the doctor began to speak. "Taking blood out of the body to release the disease or illness,"

At this Scarlett's lips went white as her face soon followed. She tried to grasp this, but her mind just couldn't get around the idea. She wasn't going to go through this. As God as her witness she wasn't going to die either. She was going to get through this and when it was all over she would go back home and live a normal life….or at least try to live a normal life. As soon as she sighed those divorce papers she would no longer be Mrs. Rhett Butler. However she had more important things to worry about right now. Who would take care of everything once she was gone?

Sooner or later she would end up being with her mother and father up in heaven. Her mother always talked about such things and now she would soon meet her at the gates of heaven. This just put a chill down Scarlett's spin as that thought struck her.

Feeling faint once again Scarlett put a hand to her clammy forehead as things began to go blurry. Her breathing began to slow yet again as could still feel that burning in her throat. Taking another breath she found herself not being able to breathe.

"Scarlett!" Rhett said as Dr. Meade came to her side. Looking down her throat he could see that her breathing was being cut off by the swelling of her glands.

**A/N: Okay so I really didn't know how else to end this chapter, and bloodletting is a blood test now a days. I really didn't want to do something like that, but that's all I could find to cure Scarlet Fever back then. However, is Scarlett lost to use forever? or will she be saved in time? I've been really stressed with midterms coming up this coming week. I will try and update again really soon. What do you think? You know you want to press the review button lol. **


	9. AN

**A/N: I know people hate these, but I had to put one to keep you guys informed. It might be a little while before I update again. I'm working on my children's lit story. It's my final. I have to retell a fairy tale. I'm doing snow white. If your interested in knowing more just message me. I've already started posting it on here. (Not final yet, so if there are any mistakes would you let me know. Thanks:) Sorry once again. But don't worry I haven't forgotten my stories. **


	10. Chapter 9: Nurse Bonnie

Chapter 9: Nurse Bonnie

"_Rhett, please, you know I love you. I love you with all my heart." Scarlett shouted as she tried yet again to grasp his arms. Only this time she found her arms at her side. What had happened? Was this a sign of what was to come? Their marriage drifting away as in a dream? This made Scarlett's heart sink just to think of that matter. _

"_I was a damn fool to ever believe that she ever loved me." Rhett said under his breath. Going around the room he began knocking things over and causing a ruckus. Knocking over chairs, tables and finally knocking over the very lovely china plat that had belonged to Ellen and Gerald; the plate had been given to Rhett and Scarlett when they married. _

_A gasp came to her lips as Scarlett looked on in fear. Going over to the broken pieces she watched as their marriage and future shattered along with the china. Sinking to her knees she began picking up the many broken pieces. Holding them Scarlett found tears in her eyes. This had belonged to her mother and father and now it was no more. _

_Looking over her shoulder she found Rhett standing in front of the fire once again. Scarlett really had ruined their lives together. First off with loving Ashley instead of him, wanting Rhett's money instead of him, oh, it truly was her fault, all her fault. She just had to expect that and she had she finally had accepted it. _

"_Fine Rhett, I will sign the divorce papers." Scarlett said to herself as she knew deep down in her heart she didn't want to._

Vision becoming clear Scarlett began to wake from her slumber. How long had she been asleep for this time? She asked herself as she put her right hand to her forehead. No fever and no clamminess.

"Mother, mother," Bonnie's little voice came moments later. Standing nearby Bonnie stood next to her daddy holding his hand within hers.

"Keep your voice down Bonnie Blue," Rhett told his daughter in a whisper. Eyes drifting they met with Rhett's. How could she sign those papers? Scarlett didn't know, but one way or another she intended to find out.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked as she could see the worry within her husband's eyes.

"You weren't able to breathe so they had to take care of the swelling." Rhett answered as Bonnie now sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mother, are you going to be alright?" Bonnie asked as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"I think so dear." Scarlett answered as she took her daughters small hand.

"The doctors have already done the surgery." Rhett spoke in a gentle voice.

"How did it go?" Scarlett found herself asking. She was hoping it would be good news. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

"Dr. Meade said it went well." Rhett answered. "You might be able to go home today, but he said that depends if all the signs of cleared up enough to do so," Helping her sit up he handed her a glass of water.

Taking the glass Scarlett took a small drink. Handing the glass back to Rhett Scarlett nodded her head. Sighing happily Scarlett smiled for the first time in quite a while.

"What's wrong mother does something hurt?" Bonnie asked turning towards her taking out a little black bag. "I can check to see if anything is wrong or give it a kiss to make it feel better."

Rhett laughed at this. "She's been playing doctor all morning," sitting in the chair next to the bed.

How cute that was Bonnie always like to help with things around the house or with people. She would grow up to be a very good nurse. Whoever would have her for a nurse would be very lucky. A laugh came from Scarlett's throat. "No, thank you Bonnie, everything seems to be in working order," Giving her daughter a kiss on the end of the nose.

Giggling a little Bonnie fell back onto the bed with delight. Tickling her a little more Scarlett smiled down at her. Looking at the scene before him Rhett couldn't help but smile at this. He had never seen Scarlett being this way to Bonnie. It was a nice sight to see for once. On the other hand he couldn't let things like this get in his way of the divorce that he wanted.

Moments later Dr. Meade came in with Scarlett's charts. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling Scarlett?"

Still a little tired and a little weak, besides that I'm feeling alright." Scarlett answered putting a hand through Bonnie's black curly hair.

"I've been helping mother out." Bonnie spoke as a smile came to her face. "I'm going to be a nurse someday, along with a famous horse woman."

"Have you?" Dr. Meade asked patting her head. She was a cute child, a very lively child. "We certainly need more nurses around here."

"Come Bonnie, off the bed." Rhett motioned his daughter off the bed. Sliding off the bed Bonnie went and sat on her father's lap while Dr. Meade checked Scarlett.

"Your throat appears to still be swollen, but not as much as it was before." Dr. Meade answered as he began looking down Scarlett's red swollen throat. "The whiteness on your tongue has begun to go away, but there appears to be a little left. I'm going to suggest you stay one more night and let us see how you are in the morning."

Hearing those words were somewhat of a relief for Scarlett. Could she be pulling out of this terrible illness? God only knew the answer to this. Giving his wife a kiss he smiled at her. He knew she could pull through this. After all she was Scarlett O'Hara she could do anything and she pretty much did anything she wanted no matter what the coast was.

After a little while Scarlett grew tired. Yawning once or twice she found it hard to keep her eyes opened. "I think Bonnie has the same idea." Rhett whispered as he looked down to see his daughter asleep in his lap. "I will be back later today." He whispered as he picked his little girl up. Kissing her hand Rhett left so Scarlett could get some sleep as well.

Shutting her eyes Scarlett began to drift in and out of sleep. Would the nightmare stay at bay or was it a sign of Rhett and hers marriage?

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry it took me forever to update. Been busy with school. I'm still working on my children's lit story. (I had one reader ask me the title, but I couldn't respond back. If they do read this chapter. Could you please make an account so I can write back to you. Thanks. The story is called: A Love Story in London.) I really didn't care for the ending of this chapter, but it was all I could come up with for now. Hope you liked it:) **


End file.
